


The Turtleneck

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Misadventures of a Not So Secret Couple [5]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Jisung questions why Sungwoon is wearing a turtleneck in the summer.





	The Turtleneck

**Author's Note:**

> my ao3 debut lmao  
> If you read it on Tumblr.... please read it again here :)

“Why are you wearing a turtleneck in 90-degree weather?”

Sungwoon looks down at himself uninterested.

“I didn't realize.” He answers blankly. 

Jisung squints at him.

“And it's not 90 degrees.” Sungwoon adds as he tries to walk past him.

“What are you hiding?!” Jisung tries to get ahold of Sungwoon’s neck but all he manages is to smack his arms against Sungwoon’s as he tries to push him away. “You got a tattoo or something? NO. You have a hickey!”

Sungwoon succeeds in fighting Jisung off and runs to the bathroom. He locks the door behind him and looks around the small room until he finds his reflection in the mirror. He gently peeks at his neck and thinks _Damn that guy. Way to keep a low profile._ He pulls up the collar of the thin, black turtleneck as high as he can without looking anymore suspicious than he already does. He waits 10 minutes until he hears footsteps and the front door closing (Jisung is never one to be late to class) before trying to take his leave. He opens the door and walks out and really, he should have known Jisung was in a playful mood. He attacks Sungwoon from behind the wall and yanks down the collar of the turtleneck.

"Uh huh. So, did you get attacked by a vampire?" The bruise on Sungwoon’s neck was vicious. "Perhaps mauled by a big dog?" Sungwoon visibly flushes at the mention of a _big dog_ , his hands coming up to cover his ears. Jisung's eyes bulge out.

"D-! Are you-? Daniel? Kang Daniel? You're hooking up with him? You're dating him?? You love him??"

Sungwoon pushes Jisung off and nonchalantly responds, "It's not him."

"Then who is it?"

"You don't know him," Sungwoon says, reaching behind the couch to put his shoes on.

_"Hey hyung. What's up?"_

Sungwoon spins around so fast his sneakers almost burn skid marks into the floor. Jisung stands with his phone in hand, hip jutted out, arms crossed, Daniel's voice on speaker.

"Did you give Sungwoon a hickey?" A moment of silence and Sungwoon silently pleads, Please Daniel, be smart. Think.

A soft, awkward chuckle, _"You saw that?"_

Sungwoon closes his eyes in anguish, gritting his teeth as Jisung grins condescendingly.  


* * *

**1 missed call**

**Daniel** : Why aren't you answering? :( 4:06 PM  
**Daniel** : Call me back 4:06 PM

**2 missed calls**

**Daniel** : Hyungggggg 4:13 PM  
**Daniel** : Are you mad at me? :( 4:14 PM  
**Daniel** : Oh. 4:21 PM  
**Daniel** : Was I not supposed to tell Jisung hyung...... 4:21 PM  
**Daniel** : Oops 4:23 PM

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> (What happened to my formatting D:)


End file.
